1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupancy sensor, and more particularly to a ceiling mount occupancy sensor module for easy assembly with different mounting apparatus, thereby facilitating installation, maintenance and replacement of the occupancy sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An occupancy sensor can be used to control lighting or heater, ventilation and air conditioner (HVAC) and installed at gateway, staircase, garage, conference room, class room, warehouse or any other place applicable. When an occupancy sensor detects infrared energy emitted by human body entering its field of view, the sensor will switch on the light or HVAC and keep it on or operating as long as it continues to detect the activities of human body within its field of view. The sensor will switch off the light or HVAC if it does not detect any human activity within a period of pre-set delay time. Thus, the occupancy sensors are commonly used for energy saving by means of shutting off the unneeded lighting or HVAC operation.
The conventional ceiling mount occupancy sensor is normally with a fixed enclosure designed for single mounting option. However, such an occupancy sensor sometimes cannot meet installation requirements in real practice due to different ceiling structure and interior decor, thus the occupancy sensor with various mounting options are needed. For instance, hard ceiling may require surface mount occupancy sensor, suspended ceiling may require recess mount and high bay ceiling may require drop-off junction box mount. With single mounting option occupancy sensor, it is not possible to fulfill various mounting requirements.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ceiling mount occupancy sensor module and an apparatus using the ceiling mount occupancy sensor module to obviate the aforementioned problems.